


From -S to -H

by Helloloveyes



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Stiles is bamf!, They meet before the fire, even as a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloloveyes/pseuds/Helloloveyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles get lost in the woods. He remembers his mom´s words, to ask her for help and she´ll listen....<br/>She does. She sends a werewolf that takes him home.<br/>How cool is his mom???</p><p>Stiles writes him a letter and signs like -S. </p><p>He gets a replay from -H and that´s how it begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From -S to -H

**Author's Note:**

> Second try... If you like it leave a comment :)  
> 

It was late and Stiles was lost in the woods. Above him the full moon was shining, soaking everything in its pale light.

\--

That day had been his first sunday without his mom. His dad was drunk, like he had been the last few days since the funeral, and Stiles felt too lonely and scared to stay in his room.

There was a strong, heavy oppression in his chest that made it hard for Stiles to breath. The walls from his house seemed to grow twice their normal size trapping him inside. He needed space, he needed air. So he ran outside and walked through the back yard, straight to the line of trees. He kept going, puting as much distance as posible between him and the emptiness his mother's absence caused. He walked, tripped and stumbled through the woods until the sun went down and the night fell.

That´s how he got lost.

Stiles cried his eyes out in silence and called his mother in shouts inside his head while walking numb between the trees.

He wasn´t scare anymore… just sad.

The small, skinny and clumsy little boy felt very tired. He reached a clearing and sat down against a hollow tree.

The moon painted the leaves and ground around him with its silver-blue light.

After taking his time to think, Stiles undestood that he didn´t want to go back home but he knew his dad needed him. So he did what his mom taught him.

_“If you are afraid or you feel alone, close your eyes and think of me, because I´m always close to you. Call me, talk to me and I´ll listen. I love you my little Scz-”_

_“Stiles! Mom, call me Stiles.” he said stubbornly._

_She laughed weakly. “Yes, right. My sweet and lovely Stiles.”_

So he closed his eyes and pictured his mom next to him.

“I miss you mom. I´m lost. Can you help me?” he prayed out loud into the night.

After a few seconds the boy heard noises, like footsteps. He opened his eyes in time to see a big, dark, figure crouch in front of him. It had yellow-bright eyes.

At first he was scared but then he thought _this must be mom´s answer._

Stiles stood up with dry tears in his heated face and no fear at all whe he talked to the creature.

“Will you take me home?”

The wolf, because that is what it looked like, got closer and then stood up in two legs like a human.

“Werewolf…” Stiles whispered. _My mom sent me a werewolf_. "So cool.”

The boy raised a hand out and the werewolf imitated him with its clawed hand. Slowly it trapped Stiles´ thin wrist in a carful but firm grasp.

They walked together in silence and Stiles couldn´t stop looking at his savior. He was bigger but not as tall as his dad, had fangs, and… _no eyebrows? Weird._

The werewolf sniffed the air and led Stiles across the woods straight to his back yard.

 _He found my house using his_ nose.The kid noticed. He was really smart and observant. 

"So cool.” Stiles repeated in awe.

His savior released his hand and disappeared quickly as soon as Stiles was safe inside the house.

The moment the boy reached the poorly light kitchen his father ran to him.

“I´m sorry, I´m so sorry” The man repeated over and over while hugging his son.

It wasn´t the last time his father got drunk but he did look for help and eventually, after a lot of work together he found other ways to cope with Claudia´s death.

It took Stiles months and countless excursions back into the woods to find the hollow tree where he met the werewolf.

Once there the boy left a thank you note because his mom had taught him to say please and thank you. Especially to those who were kind, and the werewolf had been very kind to Stiles.

\--

His obsession with wolves lasted at least two more years.

The Aderall helped him focus enough to learn how to use the internet and kept it in one subject at a time. Well most of the time.

He went to school, played with his best bro Scott, helped his dad around. He lived everyday knowing for sure his mom was still there if he needed her.

**

Derek was running like he used to on the days close to the full moon to take away some of his extra energy when he caught a scent.

He knew it from somewhere… but who was it from?

He followed the trail until he reached a small clearing with a death, hollow tree.

 _Oh!_ He remembered suddenly. The lost kid that for some reason, hadn't been afraid of him. It was rare to find someone so brave at that age.

Derek had felt the sadness and the feeling of loss around the kid but there had been no screams or tears for being alone in the woods with a werewolf.

He shook his head, the boy actually had said _Cool_ twice!

Derek was about to leave the clearing when he noticed the white paper folded inside the hollow tree. Curiosity took the best of him.

 _“Dear Mr. Wolf/ werewolf. "_ The note said. "First _\- thank you for not eating me. Second_ _\- you ran before I could thank you, so: Thank you for bringing me home. Third_ _– Batman taught me that heroes need to remain anonymous. Don´t worry I´ll keep the secret._ _-S."_

Derek felt a warmth spread in his chest. For him being a werewolf was as natural as breathing and sometimes he forgot how special it was. He definitely never compared it to be a hero, less alone Batman who was the coolest.

Derek spent the next day with a smug smirk plastered on his face. For some random kid he was a hero and it felt great.

That afternoon he ran back to leave a small piece of paper in the same spot. He wasn´t sure the boy would return but  _just in case._  

**

His first birthday without his mom Lydia Martin -his future wife- smiled to him a little and he had cake with Scott at the McCall´ house. His dad had the morning shift at the station so they went back home to sleep early.

As soon as Stiles heard his dad snore from his room he jumped off the bed, put his sneakers on, grabbed a lantern and went to the woods. He was hoping to see the werewolf again.

A few days ago he had found a note that said: " _YOUR WELCOME. - H"_

And today was a full moon so _maybe…_ maybe Stiles could see H again, just one more time.

When the boy got to the clearing he tightened his red hoodie around him. The night was getting colder and there was no trace of the wolf yet.

He sighed.

“I thought I could see him mom.” He whispered.

A few minutes later a deep growl echoed through the trees. Stiles froze holding the small piece of paper in his pocket that prove it wasn´t just his imagination.

But...

_What if it wasn´t his werewolf? What if it was something bad?_

The yellow eyes appeared in the distance. The dark figure walked closer, very slowly and Stiles let himself relax with every step of the wolf.

“Hi.” he murmured a little shy. “I want to… well, say thank you again and maybe ask you if… uhm…”

The werewolf stood up in two legs and stayed in front of Stiles, tilting his head, he waited for the kid to finish talking.

Stiles took a deep breath. “If maybe I could keep writing to you once in a while. It´s just. Well, do you want to be my friend?” He blurred.

Stiles waited and for a few minutes all he could hear was the loud beating of his heart.

Suddenly other howls echoed through the woods. _Probably the wolf´s family or pack,_  Stiles noticed, _like it says in the book of wolves dad gave me as a present._

A big hand with sharp claws extended for him and the kid didn´t waste a second. He took that as a _Yes._

“You don´t talk much, do you?”

Stiles let H to take him home again. On the way he talked about him and his dad and Scott and then about wolves and foxes for some reason. Stiles did that often, he started to say something and if he wasn't careful he ended up saying too much about anything.

People around him got tired or angry and always ended with Stiles being left alone. Except for Scott and his dad. And Melissa too.

And now the werewolf, that seemed ok with Stiles asking questions without waiting for an answer.

“Thank you H.” Stiles said before opening the back door. "I have a werewolf as a friend. Best birthday ever!” He celebrated while locking the door.

He went to bed with a huge smile on his face.

**

Every full moon the Hale pack played together out in the preserve and Derek loved it.

It was by chance he caught a fresh trail when he was on his own. He wasn´t going to approach until he heard the boy's voice and couldn´t stop himself. It was dangerous to be with a human that wasn't pack on a full moon but Derek's wolf didn't see the boy as a threat but as someone to protect.

That's how he ended up taking the kid back home. Again! All the way thinking it was better to say no to the boy's request to be friends.

If his family found out about it he would be in so much trouble.

However, mid way to the house Derek found himself very interested in the conversation. The boy had a lot of questions and theories about him.

At the end of the path, Derek pushed the boy playfully to the house and was smiling through his fangs when the kid thank him.

He stayed a little longer, making sure the kid was safe inside when he heard him say it had been his best birthday.

Derek was surprised by how good it made him feel.  

_Friends with a human that is not related to me and knows my secret and thinks it's cool?_

 

The kid that wasn´t afraid of getting outside in a full moon to find a werewolf.

 _Maybe if I keep it a secret._ He thought while running back to join his family in the games. 

\--

A year later, Derek was fourteen when he left his answer - to one of the many letters he had from “-S” -he also left a present.

The next weekend S asked for his birthday date and said he loved the comic book Derek gave him.

They didn´t talk specifically about werewolves. They wrote about everything that came up in their lives.

Sometimes S wrote messy letters full of strange and different subjects. On other opportunities the letters were clear and focus on one subject.

Derek learned it was because of his ADHD that S had a hard time staying still enough to write, so he wrote one letter in different days throughout weeks.

Derek didn´t mind, he became skilled at seeing through all of S´s mumbling and was happy to be able to have him as a friend.

\--

Another year pass and Derek was kind of frustrated. He thought about Paige _the cello_ girlat all hours and it took more time than ever to write back to S.

Derek didn´t know how to explain it to a twelve year old but he tried.

 _ ~~“SHE IS SO…. SO~~ … SHE DRIVES ME CRAZY._”

He wrote in a disastrous letter.

S answered with a short note:

_“I´ve been in love with Lydia Martin since I was eight, I get it H. You should ask her out! And don´t worry, I´m always here. We are friends and that´s forever._

_–S”_

Derek fallowed the kid´s advice and finally asked Paige out.

 _It worked!_ They started dating. A twelve year old was responsible of his first romantic relationship. It would be kind of embarrassing, except no one but him knew so ir was ok.

He asked S about this Lydia girl but hated the answer. Of course they were too young to be dating but S was awesome! How could she not like him as a friend?

Everything was great for a long while. He loved sports and was the team captain, he had the most beautiful and smart girl as girlfriend and a friend that knew his secret and accepted him completely.

And then all went to hell.

**

Stiles closed his Harry Potter book before going to bed. It had been a birthday present from H.

His friend told him how much of his childhood he spent hearing his older sister read it for him and his siblings. When he found out Stiles haven´t read them at all H sworn he´ll change that.

H was an amazing friend. It was different from Scott who was his bro, however it felt just as especial.

But now H was missing…

Next day Stiles left his letter with the other two unpicked ones with a preoccupied expression.

He was worried. What if something happened to H? Something bad? 

 _No, that couldn´t be it… H was a werewolf, his friend was strong, healed faster than humans, and had his family to protect him. Maybe_ _he was on a trip._  He thought. Yeah, _it was probably it._

A month later Stiles was trembling when he approached the hollow tree to leave a letter and felt such a relief, to see that the other three were taken and there was one for him, he had to sit down for a while before he was able to grab H´s respond.

He read it right away.

 _“S: I APPOLOGISE FOR MY SILENCE BUT I NEEDED TIME FOR MYSELF. P IS DEAD. SHE WAS INJURED BY ONE OF MY KIND. HER BODY RESISTED THE BITE OF THE ALPHA AND… IN THE END SHE ASK ME AND I DID IT. I KILLED HER. _ _I´M A MONSTER. I´M DANGEROUS AND WE CAN´T BE FRIENDS ANYMORE. I DON´T WANT TO HURT ANYBODY AGAIN. GOOD_ _BYE. -_ _H."_

Stiles had a panic attack in the middle of the woods. It had been a long time since he had one.

 _H was saying he didn´t want to be friends anymore? No_ _he will not take that. Absolutely not_.

It took Stiles five tries and a whole week to finish his letter, nevertheless he did.

Scott looked concerned but said nothing. Stiles had said once that he wrote his feeling down because it helped him cope with the loss of his mom.

He felt awful for lying to his best bro but what could he say: “Dude, I sometimes write letters to my werewolf friend who lives in the woods?” Not a chance.

After he left it he kept going to the hollow tree to check if H took it.

One week.

Two weeks.

Three weeks.

A month…

Two months… until one day it disappeared.

Stiles prayed to his mom for H to write back again… he missed his friend.

**

Derek mourned Paige´s death but couldn´t forgive himself. His blue eyes would never let him.

He kept going to classes and playing lacrosse -now that he had a new coach- but he didn´t hang out with his friends anymore.

He gave up pretending.

If he couldn´t be honest about who he really was then it wasn´t worth it.

His mom and alpha kept his siblings from bother him. He felt his dad was the best companion because he was quiet and knew the value of silence so he spent his free time in the wood's shop with him.

Derek put all of S´s letters in a wooden box he craved himself and locked them away behind some books.

He knew S probably hated him as much as he hated himself but Derek had to be honest and tell him what had happened.

Derek avoided the clearing with the hollow tree without any problems; the preserve extended for miles in all directions. Until one particular full moon.

For some reason his wolf led him there. Maybe he missed S´ scent… _no, he definitely missed S´ scent and letters._

There he found one remaining letter and it looked like it had been there for a long time even though S´s smell was fresh.

Derek took the letter and ran back with his family. He was older and wiser now to understand that the “games” they played were more than that, they were drills, practice and training.

How to hide from enemies. How to defend themselves. How to hunt if they were escaping and couldn´t buy food.

Now he understood why it was important too.

It took him days to find the courage to open the letter and find S´s judgment.

_“Dear H: I´m sorry to hear about P. It sucks! Loosing someone you love sucks!_

_But I don´t believe for a moment you are a monster. You told me once what happens if you are bitten: one- you live to become like you. Two- you die painfully ´cuz your body fights it off. So, in my opinion you honor P´s wishes and were very brave on doing it._

_I figured being a werewolf´s friend needed to be a secret for safety reasons a long time ago. If you don´t want to write to me ever again that´s okay, I respect your decision._

_BUT if you ask me what I want? I want you. My friend. The one my mom sent to save me when I was lost and trusted me enough to keep his secret. I will not stop replying. Ever. Your friend for ever: -S.”_

This is how, once again, the younger boy proved to know more about life than Derek.

He cried when the warm feeling of forgiveness started to spread.

 _S doesn't hate me…_ He thought.

He was there for Derek, like always.

**

Stiles burst with happiness when he found a reply on the hollow tree.

His dad noticed the change, Scott noticed the change, Mrs. McCall noticed too and even Lydia Martin said something about his weird smile being annoying and Jackson dickhead Whitmore made a stupid comment. But he couldn´t care less about the asshole.

H was still his friend.

_“I DO WANT TO KEEP WRITING TO YOU. THANK YOU. YOUR FRIEND FOREVER -H."_

This was his favorite of all letters so far.

**

Even though Derek changed for the better after S´s letter, he still believed it sucked to have “friends” if he couldn´t tell them who he really was.

He was more talkative with his class mates but didn´t hang out with them outside classes like before.

He was sixteen and his best friend in the world was a thirteen year old boy and nevertheless he didn´t feel pathetic… he felt lucky.

Derek was at the coffee shop, reading one of S´s comics when a woman seat down across from him.

“Hope you don´t mind. It´s a little crowded.”

It was and when Derek raised his gaze to see her he was in awe. The women was beautiful and smiling brightly… as if she was interested in a boy like him.

They started chattering about the weather and so on and on. Derek was thrill to be able to keep her attention.

“I´m Kate by the way. What´s your name?” She asked with a sweet voice.

Truth be told he was half way through falling for her when someone entered the coffee shop and let a breeze with a familiar scent get inside. The scent stole his whole attention inmidiatly.

Derek had smell Stiles in town before but only faint traces, but now it was strong enough to suggest that the kid was close.

The door shut and the smell banished.

“Sweetie? Are you gonna tell me your name?”

The spell was broken. Derek could sense a hint of annoyance, maybe, that he didn´t saw before, a small tic in the corner of her lip, as if she was very concentrate on keeping her smile.

He was actually able to use his brain again: _Why would a young woman like her be interested in a boy?_

“I´m sorry I have to go.”

He stood up, comic in hand, and practically ran off the coffee shop, 

Once out side he followed the trace down the street to the movies. There was a long line of girls from all ages and some guys too.

Derek got a glimpse of a buzzed head among the sea of people and got excited.

It was S… he hadn’t seen him since the boy was ten. Now Derek wondered if he still had those round eyes like a baby deer.

The first time he saw little S, the boy had looked just like bambi and his heart rate sounded like a humming bird, his pale skin dotted with endless moles had seem very fragile under the moonlight.

He waited in line to get his ticket not even bothering to read the title of the movie.

Some of the older girls ogle at him with obvious lust. Other looked a little scared. To be honest one of his leather jacket benefit was that it kept people away ´cuz he looked “ _dangerous and a troublemaker_ ” like Laura mocked him.

The movie was so crowded he didn´t know how S and his friend managed to get in the middle of the room. Derek took a seat in a corner at the back.

He heard S´s laughter for the first time right before the film started.

In the dark room Derek wondered if he should feel like a stalker but he knew S so much by now that he needed to put a face and expressions to the words he knew so well.

He left himself get lost in his thoughts blocking everything but S´s voice until he heard the word “werewolf”; he looked up in time to see a huge wolf made with Especial Effects.

“That´s so not like the real thing.” S´s voice sounded loud in the quiet room and most of the girls around looked ready to kill him.

Over and over again when the _wolf_ showed up in the screen S made snarky comments that had Derek and S´s friend laughing so hard the rest of the people wanted to throw them out.

Derek´s phone started to vibrate right after the fight scene so he exited the room to answer.

It was his mom. She sounded worried but gave away nothing, just told him to be careful and get home soon.

“Ok, mom, I´ll be there in ten.” He hanged up with a frown.

_What could make his alpha this nervous? Maybe there was a threat in the territory?_

Now he was worried too.

Derek was so caught up thinking what could possibly make his alpha worry when he felt someone bumped into him.

“I´m so sorry… Oh, shit! Please don´t kill me.”

Right in front of him a skinny, with large limbs, boy and big round honey-brown eyes was looking to him.

S.

How come Derek being human scared S more than Derek being in wolf form ever had?

“No problem.” Derek managed to say a little bit shock.

He wasn´t good with words or social basic skills but he had hope he wouldn´t need to try too hard around S.

Now he felt like an idiot, of course it was going to be harder in person.

“So, you are not going to punch me in the face for bumping into you?”

“What?” Derek asked confused.

“Not that I don´t appreciate but you look kind of scary with all that leather and the whole…” He pointed all of Derek with his hands. "Bad boy look. And may be I shouldn't keep talking because now it seems like I want you to punch me."

Derek sighed amused. “You talk too much.”

“Yeah, that´s my biggest problem, it´s always getting me into trouble. I should shut up, like right now."

S put his hands inside his pockets and watched around the crowd of people.

“Oh, you lost your friend.” Derek said before he could stop his mouth.

“Yeah, there´s just too many girls, fans of twilight, you know. I have to admit it was kind of funny… wait, how did you know?” The boy stared back at Derek with narrow eyes.

 _Please_ , Derek thought. Someone _get me out of this_!

“Oh my Gosh!! Are you kidding me?” Laura´s voice came from behind them.

 _No… forget what I just ask!_ He groaned.

Derek was so into S that he didn´t smell his sisters nearby.

He was in so much trouble…

“Cora! Come here! Look! It´s Derek in the freaking movies."

“Oh my gosh! Don´t tell me you came to see Eclipse ´cuz I swear Uncle Peter will hear about this and you will never live the end of it.”

Derek could feel his ears burn while they kept laughing and mocking until S stepped beside him.

“Hi! I´m sorry but… I was the one who forced Derek to come. It sounded like a good way to spend the afternoon, you know? Watching vampires and werewolves surrounded by girls. But then the werewolves were so lame and completely far from the real thing…”

His sisters stared at S and Derek with open mouths and widen eyes. It was hard to surprise Laura, let alone Cora. The image was hilarious but Derek needed to get out before they could say something embarrassing.

“Wow… I´m sorry Der I thought…well you know I´m glad you are actually interacting with people again.” said his older sister.

“Yeah… it´s good to see you with someone after…” And that was exactly what he wanted to avoid.

“See you at home." Was all Derek managed to say before grabbing S hand to pull him outside.

“I´m sorry. Did I do something wrong? Of course I did, I´m sorry-” S started to say as soon as they reached the parking lot.

“Don´t." Derek hurried to cut him mid-sentece. "You were... Thank you."

He couldn´t let S apologise for helping him out.

“Stiles.” S said staring right into his eyes.

Derek remember the first time the kid did that, he saw no fear on the honey-brown eyes.

“What is a Stiles?” Derek blured.

S´s cheeks tienes bright red.

“That´s kind of my name?” the boy said in a small voice.

Derek wanted to punch himself. He was so bad at this!

“Oh, I´m sorry. I´m Derek.”

“Yeah, I kind of figured that out-” Stiles bit his bottom lip and drop his gaze to his feet.

It looked like he was biting down his words and Derek had no idea how to recover from that.

That's when he noticed they were still holding hands.

It was Derek now the one that felt a heat spread through his face and slowly disentangled his fingers from S' skin.

"Uhm. Thank you for helping me back there. My sisters are…” He didn´t know how to explain their relationship.

S was only child so it could be difficult for him to understand that love-annoying bond sibilings share.

The boy shrugged. "Glad to help. I wasn´t sure they´ll believe someone like me could be a friend of yours."

“Someone like you?” Derek asked confused.

“Yeah, thirteen year old nobody.”

Derek felt very angry at that comment.

“You are not nobody Stiles. Don´t say that again. You could be my friend if you wanted to." He almost growl, almost.

Usually Derek was the best at controlling his wolf. Especially since Paige but knowing S thought that way about himself was… it was wrong.

The look on S' face was of shock and it took a moment for him to recover.

"You are really not what I expected.”

“Stiles!” A kid called from afar.

“I guess your friend found you.” Derek was both relived and gloomy for their time together to be over so soon.

“Yeah, Scott. He is my best friend." S waved back to the other boy.  "You know, if you are not busy." S said glancing back to Derek shyly.  "You could hang out with us?”

Derek half smiled. _Yes!_ He wanted to say but he remembered his mother´s phone call.

“Maybe next time? I have to go back home before my sisters do."

Stiles looked disappointed and that warmth Derek felt every time S made something endearing spread in his chest.

“Thanks again Stiles. See you around.”

He walked away without looking back… which was harder than it should.

He overheard Stiles´ conversation with his friend Scott though.

“Dude! What were you doing with that guy? For a second I thought I´ll have to call your dad to save your life or something."

“Dude, that´s Derek Hale and we were talking.”

“Hale? As in Cora Hale?”

“Yeah, he's her brother anda a really cool guy." S explained.

“He looked like he could kill someone with his eyes.”

S -Stiles- laughed. “He is cool Scott trust me. It´s the leather jacket."

Derek ran back to the house thinking that maybe it was time for him yo get rid off the jacket. Maybe he wouldn´t look so threatening without it.

Derek couldn´t wait for Stiles letter now, he could bet there would be a mention of the movie and some questions about him and his kind. He wanted to talk with the kid in person but wasn´t sure it was a good just yet. 

At home his mom waited for everyone to be present to tell them the news. There were hunters in town and even though the pack wasn´t consider a threat, they had to be very careful and never wander alone.

Very bad news for him.

**

Stiles dropped dead tired over his bed. He played WoW with Scott for twelve hours straight after spending a long day with his dad.

All he wanted was to sleep, but his brain wouldn´t stop working and thinking on H´s letter…

H never told his family about him or the fact that there was a human boy who knew their secret and now H needed to be extra careful. Something about “Hunters”; humans that dealt with bad supernatural creatures.

But Stiles knew H was good and his family never hurt people, they protected Beacon Hills. They would be just fine. Right?

\--

 _Stupid Hunters! Three weeks waiting for one letter because of them._ He cursed internally.

Stiles decided he hated hunters.

\--

On his fourteen birthday he blew candles and had cake with his dad, Scott and Mrs. McCall. He received a new game for his PSP and a red hoodie.

His mom always said red was her favorite color and Stiles wore red hoodies since then.

After the McCalls left and his dad called it an early night he was ready to go see if the hollow tree had something for him, but it wasn´t necessary.

When Stiles opened the back door he found a wooden box with a red bow.

 _“HAPPY BIRTHDAY S! HOPE YOU LIKE IT -H”_ read the card.

It was beautiful. Craved on top was an S entangled with branches everywhere. On the sides some wolves were running or hiding between trees.

Stiles took it back to his room with his heart racing. There was no lock and inside he found the last book of Harry Potter´ series.

He couldn´t wait to go through every page!

It was the box though, that moved Stiles the most. H made it for him. He just knew it. He ran his fingertips along the wood and admired the figures.

Stiles looked for the best place in his room to place the box and then just started at it wondering when did his heart started to skip a beat at the thought of H?

\--

_“Someday I hope I can see you in person again to thank you. I Love it! –S”_

Said the note he left the next morning. He was still beaming and feeling happy. Just happy.

**

Hunters weren´t humans. They were soulless monsters.

That was the only explanation…

He was holding Cora next his chest while Laura was being checked by the EMT´s.

Their mom was standing in front of the burnt house.

The sun was coming up, clearing the sky above them.

\--

The night before Laura and the Alpha were supposed to meet with the leader of the hunters: Gerard Argent.

No one was happy about it so they tried to busy themselves not to think about it too much. Peter was supervising Alex, Nathaniel and Samantha' effort to make dinner. Uncle Joe and Aunt Izzy were trying to teach their baby, Thomas, to say mom, and grandma Hale was in charge of setting the table when Derek left with Cora and their dad to do a last minute shopping.

It didn't took long for them  to be on their way back.

But on the road they saw the dark cloud spread in the sky. The smell of smoke tainting the air. Somehow the hunters found their family, locked them in the basement and set the house on fire.

The car arrived at the same time their alpha and Laura cross the tree line. Derek's father had to break a mountain ash circule to let Talia and Laura ran inside.

The two werewolves carried body after body outside. Their flesh burnt and healed over and over.

The firefighters got there ten minutes later to put the flames down. The EMT´s made their best but it was too late for the human members of the pack… they were dead before Talia could break the lock of the basement.

Carbon monoxide poisoning. They asphyxiated.

The werewolves on the other hand were recovering.

Derek tighten his hold on Cora while counting the bodies.

 _Grandma Hale._ Human. Dead.

 _Samantha_. Derek's cousin. Human. Dead.

 _Uncle Joe._  Human. Married to Aunt Izzy, Isabella Hale, a werewolf.

 _Thomas,_ their baby was like her but too little to have a chance.

Aunt Izzy was broken… she watched the two black bags that contain her husband and son being taken to the morgue.

Little Alex was next to Laura on the ambulance.

Nathaniel and Uncle Peter… they had severe burns and didn´t wake up yet.

It was a nightmare. A horrible nightmare. Derek thought when Cora released him and ran to their dad.

The flames were dead but then smoke still lingered. In the air, on the trees, the ground, their clothes, their skin.

Derek stumbled a few steps closer to his mom but didn´t reach for her. He didn´t know what to say or do… he found himself having to mourn half of his family and it felt wrong to be alive…

 _Why?_ Why did he had to leave the house instead of staying with Sam and Alex? He used to baby sit them ´cuz he love kids.

He should have been there to help Peter fight instead of just Nate. That´s why they were so burnt, they fought, of course they did and Derek should have been there.

The tears fell down his cheeks silently. Half of his family were killed by heartless monsters. The other half was quietly broken inside. No lies of comfort were said.

Nothing…

Even their Alpha, after howling with the cold and stiff body of Sam in her arms hadn´t said a word.

A stranger approached slowly and Derek tensed. But when he saw it was the Sheriff Derek let him put an arm around his shoulders.

“Come on son, we have to go”

The smell of coffee and smoke lingered in the man´s jacket, but there was something more, something familiar and comforting.

_Stiles…_

He smelled like Stiles. Derek couldn´t stop the tears again. He took a deep breath and let the man guide him to a car.

Eventually all the remaining Hales were at the station, seated one next to the other, holding hands, waiting for their turn to tell their version of the story.

Derek was worried… he had a letter on his pocket; almost a month without being able to deliver it and now more than ever he needed to talk to Stiles in person.

If someone knew what it felt to lose family it was him.

Ando just like magic the door opened and the scent of Stiles flood his lungs.

**

The night before, Stiles was jumping, literally jumping on the living room. Glaring at his dad who was trying to fight back a smile.

“If I have to guess…” the man said with a light of amusement in his eyes .“Your letter haven´t arrived yet."

Stiles fell back on his ass and stopped breathing all together.

“Wha… How-?” Stiles stuttered.

His father laughed. "Come on son. Sheriff remember?” He pointed to the uniform.

“But, you know? Why haven´t you said anything before?”

“Didn´t want to intrude. Besides, mailing with him makes you happy so there was no point.” He shrugged.

“Wait a minute… why do you sound like you know who he is?”

His dad looked back at him with a fond expression.

“I have to go to work.”

“What? No, you haven´t answered! Daaaaaad!” He whined.

“See you at breakfast.” He shouted from the front door.

How come his father knew who H was and he didn´t? But for sure his dad had no idea H was a werewolf… so maybe he thinks he knows who the human form of him is.

He was about to obsess with it when Scott called and dared him to play GTA.

\--

Since he was a kid, Stiles loved to visit his dad at the precint and sneak around. It felt amazing when he asked something about some random case that actually helped his dad, even if he was grounded afterwards.

So, his dad and Stiles made it a tradition to have breakfast together every Saturday morning. It was an excuse for them to spend time together, for Stiles to find a way to get his hands on some files and for John to keep an eye on his boy.

The placer was a second home to Stiles so something he knew something bad had happened the moment he left his bike in front of the station.

Everyone was looking grim and Stiles felt a chill run down his spine.

“Good morning Beth.” he greeted to the sweet lady that work at the reception.

“Oh, Stiles. I´m afraid your dad won’t be able to have breakfast with you today.”

“Why? What happened?”

Beth sighed heavily; she knew Stiles always found out whatever he focus his tiny laps of attention on.

“A fire at the preserve.”

Stiles noticed the way she said the words, felt the air around, the deputies’ faces. This was big, not just some trees burning, no, more like people ending up hurt.

At the preserve.

There was only one house close enough to-

“The Hales.” He whispered and then... “Derek!”

He didn´t thought about what he was doing or why. He ran down the hall and found all the chairs occupied by people completely cover with ash and dust.

Their faces said it all.

Stiles knew the expression. Completely silent, empty eyes, sadness and loss written all over.

The door opened and his dad escorted a tall woman outside when he turned to Stiles.

“Son, I´m sorry but…”

He knew his dad was saying something, talking to him but Stiles couldn´t hear anything besides the hammering of his heart.

“Derek?” he called out with a shaky voice.

What if he wasn´t there? What if..? He couldn´t finish the thought.

In the farther corner of the chair´s row a figure put a smaller boy down and stood up. He stayed there breathing in the air while Stiles walked hesitantly to him.

Under all the black ash and dust he recognized Derek Hale. Alive. Stiles felt a rush of relief and throw his arms around the older boy.

Derek didn´t hesitated and returned the hug just as tight. They stayed like that for a long time. Stiles felt the heat of Derek´s body, the trembling of his muscles and the wetness of the tears on his shoulder.

“Who is him?” Someone asked.

“Derek´s friend.”

“Didn´t know they knew each other.”

Everything got quieter after that.

**

Derek cried his heart out in silence. He left himself be vulnerable and shed his sorrow with his best friend in the world.

Derek knew he´ll never forget, never be whole again but Stiles told him that he felt his mom close, that she was the one that sent Derek to help him when he was lost and she heard him when he needed her.

 _“People we lost to death aren´t really lost.”_ Stiles wrote and if he seemed to be able to smile and be content then there was hope.

One day Derek could reach that same peace in his life.

“Derek, we are going to the hospital to see Uncle Peter and Nate.”

He let go of Stiles and felt embarrassed. This kid didn´t know he was H and they were friends.

He couldn't find his voice. Derek just gazed between Laura and Stiles completly unable to say what he wanted. But then Stiles esas nodding and he walking away.

Derek stayed with Laura while Stiles went to the Sheriff´s office.

“You… do you think they…?” the lump on his throat didn´t allow him to continue.

“We will survive Der. We are a strong family.”

“Pack.” he added.

Stiles stepped outside the office and stopped in front of them extending his hand for him to take. It was the exact opposite of their first meeting. Now it was the lost one in the middle of the dark and sorrow was the werewolf. Now it was the human the one that seemed to be able to guide the way out of the woods.

Derek watched the boy for a second before grasping the offer tightly.

Stiles walked him outside to one of the cars waiting; the boy opened the door and let Laura get in first, then pushed Derek before seating inside too, never releasing his hand.

It was Stiles who found Derek now, who made him feel safe.

**

Stiles had no idea why but there he was, in the hospital.

After his mom died he swore never to set a foot in the hospital voluntarily again. And now there he was. Voluntarily. With Derek Hale asleep with his head on Stiles´ shoulder, hands holding tight still.

According to the doctors Nathaniel was recovering amazingly well but Peter, the uncle, was in coma.

After that Mrs. Hale made a few phone calls and started to give orders. Everyone had something to do.

Derek and Cora needed rest but the older boy insisted someone should stay in the hospital just in case and that´s how they ended up alone in front of ICU.

He was about to tell Derek he needed to call Scott when he drop his head on Stiles and fell profoundly asleep. Just like that.

Stiles got tired of counting the cracks on the ceiling when he a phone started to vibrate. It came from the leather jacket.

Objectivly speaking he knew he had to wake Derek up, but Stiles remembered how hard it was for him to be able to sleep after his mom died and couldn´t find the strength to disturb Derek.

Very carefully he used his free hand to pick on the pockets. He pulled the phone out together with something else.

“ _Oh. My. Gosh_!” he thought. It was a letter, a letter for him. From H. H like in Hale. Derek Hale. Stiles´ brain went from cero to a hundred per second, working, connecting the dots.

He knew the Hales, Talia and Daniel were admirable citizens, knew Laura was president of the debate club, best of her class and everybody loved her, Derek was a lacrosse player, a star jock, very popular until the rumors spread of him being more lonely, less charming and more of a bad ass attitude. He changed after…

_Of course P was for Paige, the girl who was found dead after an animal attack._

_Oh, fuck_.

Derek had told Stiles he was under the hunters eyes but they were good, his family had born werewolves and human members, H told him that.

_Not H, Derek, its Derek. His family was attacked by hunters. Human were hunters. Humans did this._

Stiles´ head was about to blow up. He put the letter back on the jacket and next time the phone vibrated he answered.

“Sorry it´s Stiles. Derek is asleep. No movements here.”

“Oh, well… that´s ok.” It sounded like Cora or maybe Laura. “Tell my brother we are taking late lunch. Are you, uhm… Do you like Chinese?”

“Yes?”

“Ok." Silence. "Stiles, thank you for being there for my brother. He always tries to be the strong one, I never saw him so vulnerable with anyone before. I just... Thank you."

She sounded so sad and worried.

Stiles stared at Derek´s face and tried to remember the way it looked like when they met in the woods four years ago. He didn´t remember to be afraid there nor he felt afraid now. The monsters weren´t the Hales, no, the monsters were those who hurt Derek.

Very  carefully Stiles returned the phone and shift a bit so Derek could be more comfortable, with most of his weight resting on Stiles.

Eventually Stiles fell asleep too.

Melissa McCall saw him and took pity on them; she ended up bringing a pillow for Stiles back and a blanket for Derek.

He woke up at the sound of a picture being taking. Laura had her phone aiming towards them and her eyes looked watery so Stiles glared at her but said nothing.

Mr. Hale arrived a few moments later, with a sad smile and tired eyes he looked down at his son. Laura turned her back to them and Stiles was under the impression she was crying.

Cora was the one to brake the moment.

“Der stop squishing the kid!” She shouted.

Derek jumped to his feet looking disorientated, the blanket falling to the floor. They all laughed a little and Derek blushed a deep red before looking back at Stiles apologetically.

“How long?”

“Not enough.” He answered with a shrug.

Mr. Hale pat Stiles' back. "You are a good friend.”

They ate without tasting.

H told him about how much werewolves eat and this was nothing compared to what he pictured but still was surprising to see Cora finish her second container and she was the one that ate the less.

“Mr. Hale.” Doctor Dunbar called couple of minutes later. “Nathaniel is awake and ready to receive visitors but only one at a time.”

Cora and Laura hugged each other and Derek searched for Stiles hand without taking his gaze away from his father.

Stiles heart grew like three sizes just because of that small gesture.

“Call your mother, I´ll go first." Daniel Hale said.

Derek nodded and reached for His jacket. The moment the boy put his hand inside the pocket he froze. Stiles guessed he remembered the letter and wanted to tell him that it was ok, that he was here, but couldn´t find the courage.

It was Laura the one that called Mrs. Hale to give her the news and Derek stayed seated one hand on Stiles´ and the other on his jacket´s pocket.

It was obvious now that Derek knew who he was. They had talked about scents before and he told Stiles he could identify him in a crowd if he needed to. But this was not the time for that.

Or any emotional breakdown or whatever that was happening to Stiles' insides. 

Now it was about Derek and his family.

Stiles held his hand even tighter.

**

Derek had to let go of Stiles eventually when the Sheriff went to the hospital to pick him up.

“I´ll be back.” he promised after freeing his hand from Derek´s hold.

Daniel was standing against the wall in front of his son and Talia was seated next to him.

“You never mention you knew the Sheriff´s son.” his dad said quietly.

Cora and Laura were close by with Alex but Derek knew they´ll be listening. He focused on his heartbeat and breathing.

“I haven´t been very talkative lately.” he tried to deviate the conversation.

“But you are so… close to him.” His mom pointed out.

 _Oh_ , how could he explain without telling the whole story? How could he put into words what Stiles mente ti him without revealing he had outed his family?

Never had the threat of humans been so real before.

And even then, all that kept Derek from drowning in sorrow was the tingling sensation on his hand now that it wasn´t touching Stiles.

“We are." He finally admitted. "Stiles is a good friend.”

“He is fourteen.” His dad's words made Derek frown, his wolf restless.

“What does age have to do with friendship?" He snapped. "Stiles lost his mother when he was nine. He knows how it feels like. It´s not the same but…" Derek struggled to find the words and keep control. "His presence makes this hole inside my chest... Not. So. Painful."

He was angry and frustrated and hurt. He felt attacked for some reason and was losing control.

“It´s ok honey, we are just trying to know more about you, like you said you haven´t been very chatty lately.”

His mom put a calming hand on the back of His neck ending the conversation.

Derek felt bad for reacting like that. Their family was crumbling and it wasn't the time for Derek to be reclusive. They needed each other. More than ever.

“I´m sorry.” he mumbled and waited for his turn to see Nate.

\--

That night the Hales slept in a hotel, all together in the same room, too scared to and sad to be alone.

Aunt Izzy curled herself in a ball with Alex and Cora snuggling at either side. She required to grieve but also be reminded she wasn´t alone, that she was loved and needed.

Derek took the floor between the beds with one leg on a mattress looking for contact. His parents slept on the other bed. Laura was at the hospital with Nath and Peter.

It was basic instincts to relay on others, on pack when wounded.

It was hard to fall asleep, Derek couldn´t understand how he did it that morning on the hospital. But they needed rest, needed to be strong to heal internally.

The days went by and Stiles was there every day until Nathaniel was discharged from the Hospital and sent to a “specialist” or that was the cover. A friend of his mom helped to take his brother out of the hospital before anyone started to suspect.

Minewhile the Hales stayed on the hotel while their home was fixed.

Derek had to go to school again and hated every second. The rumors about the fire spread all size and color. Some looked at him with pity, others with fear or even curiosity. And the sadness was so heavy he could hardly concentrate in class.

Luckily summer vacation was two weeks away.

For the full moon the alpha took them out, but they had to stay in a close perimeter and that sucked! Derek´s wolf was restless and in need for a long run. They howl for those that weren´t there with them. They were together and getting stronger, bounding their souls with the magic that the moon provided them with. The pull of the pale astro that guided every step of the pack grounded them.

One week away for summer and Nath was able to be with them again, he was fine physically but he didn´t want to talk about what happened with anyone except the alpha.

“He´ll recover, he is a Hale.” their dad said. “Just give him some time.”

\--

Stiles went to the hotel once when Derek was out and left a note with Laura which left the sisters very confuse.

“How come you didn´t have his number?” Was the first thing Laura said to Derek when he arrived to the hotel.

“It´s really strange." Cora narrowed her eyes at him.

"Whether you are a lousy friend or you just met and are unusually close…” Laura continued talking not waiting for an answered.

Cora nodded. “Stilinski is a weird kid and until that night on the movies I thought his only friend in the world was the McCall boy…”

“Uhm…” Laura joined her in the theories. “Maybe they´ve been secretly seeing each other?"

"But it doesn´t fit if Der didn´t have his number.” Their dad joined them.

“Maybe our brother keeps secrets really well.”

They kept saying random theories and ended up mocking him the whole afternoon.

Derek couldn´t care less… they would be ok, they would recover. And now he could talk to Stiles like never before.

\--

Aunt Izzy started to leave the bed for small periods of time at day. She cling to Nath and Nath cling on her. They slept every night under Alex and Cora´s weight and Derek kept adding his leg to the mess of limbs.

Summer started and Stiles sent a text to Derek.

**_“Scott and I are having a transformer marathon. Want to join?”_ **

_“Next time. Sorry”_

**_“Get it. We can hang out whenever you are ready”_ **

Stiles really got it and Derek was grateful for that.

_“Thank you”_

**_“That´s what friends are for”_ **

 He went to the hollow tree a few days ago after classes.

_“S: TOO DANGEROUS. I´LL BE SILENT FOR A WHILE. -H”_

He wanted to go back to see if there was a reply but Laura would never lose him from sight again after that.

But he had Stiles for him… like always.

**

Stiles texted to Derek as much as he texted Scott. Which should be disturbing if it wasn´t for Derek replaying him every time.

It was the same as the letters nevertheless he knew there were things Derek couldn´t share and that sucked so much.

Anyways he was glad to be there for Derek like he was there for Stiles after his mom.

He and Scott went to the movies, played video games, eat, sleep, the usual.

One day they were at the coffee shop talking about comics when Derek texted him if he could join them.

 ** _“Absolutely_** ” he replayed.

“Dude are you ok?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, it´s just Lydia Martin is in the next table and you didn´t even notice. Usually you´d ask me to trade seats just to see her hair. But now, well, you are smiling like an idiot but not because of her”

They stared at each other for a moment. Stiles could see there was an idea being born in his friend´s eyes but before he could ask the door of the coffee shop opened and Derek came in with Cora on his hills.

Stiles stupidly raised his hand, as if Derek couldn´t find him. He laughed like the idiot he was.

“Dude!” Scott said, “Duuuuuuude!”

“What?” he asked confused.

But he never explained because Derek was there now with his sister. Almost a month without seeing him was too long. He couldn´t imagine a week without Scott. He was a little bit co-depending, sue him.

“Hey guys” Cora greeted cheerfully.

Derek on the other hand just nodded a hello and took a seat next to Stiles.

They talked about all kind of stuff, Cora was funny and she get along with Scott just fine but Derek was too quiet, even for him.

“What´s wrong?” Stiles wonder and bumped his knees against Derek´s.

Before his friend could say a word Cora jumped in.

“He is grumpy ´cuz I came along”

“That´s not true and you know it. I just don´t like you keeping an eye on me for Laura”

 “I wouldn´t have to do it if you didn´t have a tendency to disappear who knows where”

Derek growled to her, he actually growled. Stiles was holding back a laugh and Scott was a bit scared.

“Where do you go Der?” she pushed.

Derek glanced at Stiles a second before trying to act uninterested.

“Not your business” he shrugged.

The hollow tree… Derek went there to leave that note for him and got himself in trouble.

Stiles wanted to say to him not to worry, that he knew. He wanted to hold his hand again so badly. Instead he casually touched his knee again and left it there.

“You should be careful. A good friend of mine told me not to wonder the woods alone and I´m totally listening to him” he said instead.

“You are?” Derek took the hint.

“Of course, my friend is very trust worthy. Always be with someone, right Scott?”

Scott looked like he just deciphered a very hard math problem and had a smug crooked smile plaster on his face.

“Yeah, he is right”

“See? Even they are smarter than you Der”

“Stiles is smarter than most, that is not an insult”Derek answered easily.

Stiles felt his cheeks blush while the siblings kept mocking each other about everything.

Scott and Stiles laughed, said some jokes and sarcastic comments. All and all it was a great afternoon with friends.

“Tomorrow we are hanging out at Stiles´ house if you want to join”

Scott invited the Hales but Stiles knew better. It was full moon.

“Maybe next time? We´ll let you know” Cora promised.

“See you Scott” for a moment Derek seemed about to take his hand but stopped “Stiles” he said with a tiny smile.

Stiles wanted to reach for him. Not fair, they were so close and yet so far apart. He knew physical contact was important for werewolves; they mixed their scents and that made the other feel like pack. H told him that, so all Stiles wanted to do was hug Derek and never let him go. Which wasn´t weird AT ALL! They already held hand for like a day! Why couldn´t they do that again? Well not all day long but, at least a little while.

Ok, maybe it was weird… but hey, we are talking about freaking werewolf´s stuff.

Less than a block apart Scott just exploded.

“Duuuuuuuuuuuude!” never explained himself.

**

Cora was telling the family how great Derek´s friends were and how they invited her to join again.

“I never thought they could be so funny and kind”

“Careful Der, our little sis could rob your precious bambi away”

Derek tensed and growled deep and threatening surprising everyone before barking a laughed.

“Bambi” he shook his head “I thought the exact same thing the first time I saw him”

Everyone started talking at the same time wondering how none of them notice the Sheriff´s son before.

“I´ll like to meet him” Aunt Izzy said.

And Derek felt kind of proud of Stiles, for being his friend and causing such a fuzz in his family before yhey even met him.

Derek texted Stiles a lot. It was hard to know who started the conversations or when they ended… actually they never ended. They didn´t say goodbye or goodnight, they stopped when one fell asleep and started all over at the next day.

They hang out once in a while with Cora and Scott but the pack was still in defensive mode and didn´t get apart too much.

Summer past by and with school just two days away they finally moved back home.

It looked different, their alpha wanted it.

“This is our beacon. A place for those who need aid, a home for those who deserve it. A second chance… We are here for a reason. We protect our territory not just for us, but for everyone in this town”

Talia´s voice was firm and the words crave like fire in Derek´s heart.

They had to replace most of the burnt furniture, buy new clothes, electronics, but they were recovering.

Aunt Izzy trade her room with Laura and Nath chose to sleep in Uncle Peter´s bedroom until he came back.

The doctors were still trying to know why he was in coma. Mom said something about a estrange wolfbane cocktail that could cause that but wasn´t sure and Deaton was out of ideas for the moment.

Aunt Izzy fought a lot with the alpha, she wanted revenge, hunt the killers down but Talia said that they should do things right and was working on it.

School started, Derek was close to seventeen and with a pack trying to get back on their feet, a family integrated by only werewolves now.

**

Truth be told they almost never saw each other. Cora had her own friends at school but she shown so friendly with him and Scott that they kind of hang out sometimes at lunch.

Stiles, tired of just having letters and texts he called Derek one afternoon. His voice was shaky at first, hesitating. Maybe it was too invasive, desperate, especially because Derek said so little.

The call died with Stiles phone. He looked everywhere for his charger and started to regret his decision of calling.

He finally plugged the phone on and replay all the things he said wrong preparing himself to not have news from Derek for a while when his phone went off.

Derek called him back!! He actually wanted to know how Stiles´ story ended and wonder why he hanged up so abruptly.

“I´m sorry my phone died” he apologized.

“It´s ok. So…”

“Oh! Yeah, right. Scott and this girl Erica had to….”

He mumbled on and on until he realized the time.

“I have to make dinner, dad is coming home soon” he said.

“Stiles…” he cleared his throat “it´s okay if I call you tomorrow again?” Derek asked.

Stiles hart speed up, he wished he could see the older boy´s expression.

“Yeah…” his voice was a small whisper.

“Until tomorrow then”

Stiles stayed lay down in his bed for a few minutes. He liked Derek way too much. It wasn´t like Scott, Derek didn´t felt like a brother… then what was this?

He saw the time again and ran downstairs letting that question lock away for some other time to think about.

\--

Stiles was so excited. He and his dad were invited to the Hale´s Christmas lunch.

Derek told him on the phone how hard Thanksgiving had been but they were ok now and he wanted Stiles to know his family better.

“Isn´t a little bit weird for a seventeen year old boy to hang out with a fourteen year old kid? I mean, you are… can be influence to do thing you maybe don´t -” The Sheriff said when they parked next to the Camaro.

“Dad!” Stiles interrupted using his whole body to show emphasis “Derek is still sixteen and I´ll be fifteen a month after his birthday. Two years are not a big deal and let me remained you I been closer to get arrested than him”

“Please don´t” John laugh against his will.

“Anyways who knows if his parents will allow him to hang out with me after actually spending time with me?”

“Son…”

“What if I annoy them like everybody… well everybody except for Scott and Derek. But you know what I mean”

“Stiles” John had to put his hand on the kid´s shoulder and force him to look at him. “Is this some kind of..? I mean, you and this boy are friends…” John didn´t know how to finish that question. He sighed. “I love you, just the way you are. Derek likes you enough to want his family to spend the holidays with you. Just be yourself and don´t let anxiety get the worst of you. Ok?”

Stiles took a deep breath. “Ok”

They knock once and the door opened immediately. Stiles guessed Laura had been waiting on the other side of the door since before they turned off the car. And probably she overheard the conversation…

Those heightened senses were so unfair in situations like this.

“Welcome!” She had a huge smile “Please come in. We were waiting for you”

It was different having so many people together for Christmas. They were four tops for Thanksgiving when Scott and Mrs. McCall joined them. This was chaos, a nice one.

Alex ran across the room chasing toys, Nathaniel and the Aunt Izzy were calm and quiet most of the time, but added some to the conversations once in a while.

Cora and Laura mocked Derek all the time when they weren´t snapping to each other. They shared embarrassing child stories of Derek who was seated next to him.

Stiles felt sorry for his friend looking so tensed and serious so he put a tentative hand on his thigh under the table and Derek relaxed instantly.

Yeap, it was a werewolf thing… the touch. They were so tactile.

Stiles let Derek get closer, joining their knees and thighs all the way up their shoulders.

Good thing his father was too busy talking to Talia and Daniel Hale that were trying their best to capture his attention away.

Stiles ignored the growls, snarls and threatening teeth showing in favor to watch Derek´s face turned all shades of pink alternating with worrying expressions and amusement.

\--

“Your family is amazing”

Derek and Stiles were drinking hot chocolate with marshmallow on the back porch. They were seated on a wood chair with a blanket tight round them.

“Yeah, they are… and they like you and your dad a lot”

Stiles bury his pleasant smile by taking a long sip from his hot chocolate.

Alex was running around the big yard, which was a clearing cover around for trees, Nath and Cora were trying to catch him.

“My little sister Sam was nine… she loved marshmallows on her hot chocolate and wasn´t has spastic as Alex is”

Derek´s eyes were wet and glassy. Stiles took a deep breath and he reach for the older boys hand under the blanket.

He wanted to say something but all he had were for Derek´s hears only and in a house full of werewolves it was impossible to have a privet conversation.

But no one could see them holding hands…

Derek looked at him intently and Stiles got lost on those hazel-green eyes of his.

At some point he started to babble and Derek just listened.

“Your dad is ready to go” he said with a hint of sadness.

Stiles didn´t ask how he knew. He squished his hand before releasing it and stood up.

“Mary Christmas Derek” he whispered.

Derek smiled a bit. “Mary Christmas Stiles”

\--

“It was… different” his dad said.

“But good, right?” It was important for him to know.

“Yes son, it was very nice”

Stiles was so full… and they had two plastic containers with leftovers and cake.

“I can´t believe there are leftovers” John admitted.

“I know what you mean; they really know how to eat”

Most probably Mrs. Hale had to keep the containers hidden for them….

**

His seventeen birthday Derek spent it at home with his family remembering their dead and celebrating life.

His pack was closer than ever.

At dawn they left the house and ran through the preserve. At some point he managed to escape to the hollow tree just to check.

There was a silver package.

“Happy B-day H! You gave me the door to Rowling´s world. Let me introduce you George Lucas´: Star Wars”

Derek forced his whole family to watch the first movie of the DVD´s set with him.

He texted Stiles throughout School, before and after lacrosse´s practice and called him almost every night.

Whenever Derek wasn´t able to call for some reason, Stiles did.

All the activities and responsibilities –school, practice, and family- didn´t allow them to spend time in person.

Also Derek understood he was older and shouldn´t take all of Stiles attention, he had school too and other friends. It wasn´t his fault Derek was jealous of Cora having lunch with him and Scott. Especially since he hadn´t find the right moment to reveal he was H, a werewolf and they were friends for years now.

Derek woke up sometimes with a tingling sensation on his hand… he missed Stiles touch, which was totally understandable, he was very tactile for nature.

And his scent… Derek reread S´s letters just to have a sniff.

**

Stiles had given it a lot of thought and was determined next year he and Scott will join the lacrosse team so he could train with Derek.

High school was going to be amazing and he was going to stalk the shit out of Derek Hale.

Until then he had to comfort with text-harassment.

Derek was too good… the guy always made homework before even think about going out. He helped his family, babysitter his little brother Alex, he tutor Nath, always reading a new book or comic –Stiles’ gift- he never missed practice, ever. And most importantly never complained about Stiles being too annoying…

One Tuesday, tired of not seeing him, Stiles made his way out of school without anybody noticing him thanks to Scott´s help… well almost. Cora chased him until the corner of the building.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“I… uhm… I was just. Wait a minute. What are you doing?”

“I´m keeping an eye on you.” She shrugged.

“Well I don´t need you to do that. Now go back to classes.”

“Only if you are telling me where are you going.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

Stiles counted to ten, breath and then figured out he couldn´t lied to a fucking lying detector.

“I´m going to see Derek. He has no idea but I´ll get inside the lacrosse field to watch his practice and if I had a chance I´ll kidnap him”

She laughed. She dared to laugh.

“You are serious!” She kept laughing. “Okay, I´ll go back now… just be careful to not get caught and let him go early ´cuz our mom is still a bit paranoid”

He smiled a bit now. “Thanks”

Cora looked at him with bright wet eyes “No, Stiles…” she whisper “Thank you”

He saw her go back to school, jumping the wall with more grace she should be allowed.

Stiles sneak into the High School and made his way to the field. The lacrosse team was about to start practice. He spotted Derek and never took his eyes away from him.

Derek was a good player but even better captain. He knew what the other´s weak spots were and Stiles realized he wasn´t using some super wolf power. It was all Derek being himself and doing something he liked.

Things started to get weird for Stiles when his eyes started to ogle on their own all over Derek´s body. His muscle arms, broad shoulders, strong legs and wow, that ass.

Stiles was starting to feel hot inside… much more like excited under his waist band.

“Fuck” he cursed and covered his face with both hands.

This was not happening. He was not doing this to Derek.

“Stiles?” the older guy´s voice startled him. “What are you doing here?”

Derek was smiling and looked as glad as Stiles felt.

“I came to kidnap you”

He laughed a beautiful laugh and Stiles could only watch delighted.

“Ok, let me change and we can get out of here”

Stiles stared at his ass while Derek ran back to the locker rooms. No regrets whatsoever.

He didn´t had to wait much. Derek was back in a pair of jeans and a Henley than marked his body like a second skin.

“What happened to the leather jacket?” Stiles had to say something to justify his staring.

“Oh, I just…” he shrugged and blush a little.

“Yeah?”

“Well people made the wrong assumptions when I used it so; I try to use it less”

“You mean like when we saw each other in the movies? Yeah, I remember what I thought when I saw you...” he smiled “But I really like how good it fits you”

“Really?”

“Yeah… you shouldn´t care about what others think about it. If you like it, wear it”

They have some hamburgers and double orders of curly fries –Stiles´s favorite- and then ended up in the movies. Stiles had a huge buck of popcorn when he turned around and bumped with Lydia Martin.

“Oh, I´m so sorry” He could die of embarrassment right now.

“Look what you did Stilinski!” She looked so pissed until she noticed Derek. “Oh… uhm, you came here together?”

“Yeah, Derek Hale, Lydia Martin”

Derek put his less friendly face possible to which Lydia answered with a sly smile.

Stiles looked between them for a while. What the heck was this?

“Well, since you ruin my dress, the less you can do is buy me a ticket.”

“What?” both boys asked.

Stiles astonished and Derek super angry jugging for those eyebrows.

The three of them ended up seated in the middle of the dark room. Stiles had Derek at his left and Lydia at his right.

How in heavens this happened?

He hardly concentrated on the movie, he was too self conscious. Was Lydia interested in Derek? Why was she here with them? Why Derek was so upset about it?

After finishing the popcorns Stiles forced himself to watch the screen but being so close to Derek and not touching felt odd. He removed in his seat and put his left hand on the arm chair. He would let Derek choose.

He didn´t have to wait, his hand was being claim by Derek after a second.

The touch was relaxing and reassuring somehow…

At the exit Lydia asked Stiles about the latest test and he admitted how hard it was to concentrate because he forgot his Aderall that morning.

“You know we have the best grades of middle school, right?”

He shook his head.

“You are behind me, but still.” She measured him with a penetrating gaze. “We´ll see what happens in high school. Bye Stilinki” She turned to Derek then “I guess I´ll see you around him Hale”

And she left.

“Okay, that was weird…” he mumbled.

Derek was looking at him, waiting for something?

“What?” he frown.

“I´ll walk you home” Derek shrugged.

They were close to his house now.

“I had a great time Stiles”

He smiled. “You did? I´m glad to hear it dude”

Derek was serious. “I have something to tell you… I…”

Oh, holy shit. Derek was about to make the big reveal. Stiles prepared an answered for this exact moment.

Of course that´s when the Camaro pulled over and a very freak out Laura came out.

“You selfish asshole!” She growled.

Derek used his body to cover Stiles, like defending him from a threat.

“What are you-” he started to ask with a deep voice.

“You didn´t pick up the fucking phone. Never said a word about what you were doing after practice. Have you any idea how crazy everyone is looking out for you?”

Stiles felt horrible.

“No, Laura. It was my fault” he hurried to explain. “I´m the one that forced him to spend the afternoon with me”

“No, that´s not true. You didn´t forced me” Derek had that sweet expression on and Stiles made his best to ignore it.

“It was my fault. Seriously, you can ask Cora if you like”

Laura´s eyes went wide. “She knew?”

“Well, kind of… She saw me sneaking out of school”

Now it was Derek the surprised one.

“You skipped classes?” he was confused. “How long were you at the field then?”

Oh, this was bad.

“Uhm… maybe you should tell your mom you are okay?” he turned his attention to Laura “We were at the movies and were obligated to turn off our phones by a fifteen, five feet and very scary strawberry blond”

“Don´t even remained me” Derek mumbled but made the call.

“I´m sorry Derek… for getting you in trouble”

“No, Stiles you didn´t… this is just my family overreacting, that´s it”

Derek hugged him then, out of the blue. They both freeze for a second before Stiles reacted and pulled him closer.

Derek breathed into his hair. And then get in the car.

Stiles walked the last block home and went straight to bed. His dad was at work till the morning and he was sure he´ll be grounded for the weekend once the school calls the Sheriff, but it was worth it… everything was worth it for seeing Derek. See him smile, fell his touch, held his hand and the semi awkward embrace was the cherry on top of the weirdest date ever…

Stiles seat up on the bed.

“Date?”

He took Derek to eat and talk about a lot of nonsense, in the movies they held hands, he walked him home and they had that intimate end…

No, of course it wasn´t a date. Derek should be in the know for it to be a date… and anyways Stiles wasn´t thinking about his friend that way.

He had a well built body? Granted. They had a very cool relationship texting and calling all the time? Established too. But that was it…

Stiles lay down again. This time he focus on Derek´s eyes and eyebrows, his nose, his mouth, those soft looking lips, the way he felt dazed when Derek smiled at him… now Stiles was aroused.

But Stiles was a healthy teenager and Derek was hot as hell, it was very natural to be aroused by him… natural and totally understandable.

So no one could jug him for taking his hand south and helping himself up a bit.

**

Derek had been so happy when Stiles showed up after practice. He enjoyed his company without having to share him with anyone and that was pure bliss for him.

When they were eating he asked for extra curly fries ´cuz he knew Stiles love them, he tried his best to talk more but listening to Stiles was so captivating he didn´t want to miss a word.

Everything was great until they met Lydia Martin. Derek already hated the girl, but the way she yelled a Stiles for some stupid accident made him want to tear her throat out.

Then the wicked little girl forced her presence during HIS time with Stiles. Derek hated every second she was around. He was afraid that she wanted to prove she could have Stiles whenever she desired.

During the movie he could hardly pay attention to anything but Stiles heart bit. He could see better than humans in the dark room so he stared at the boy most of the time, following the trace his moles made on the pale skin.

Derek was suddenly terrified. What if Stiles tried to make a move on Lydia with him there?

Wait, why would he even care? They were friends; he was supposed to help him get the girl…he scowled himself.

Then a miracle happened.

Stiles heart hammered loudly against his ribcage; with a slow move he put his hand at Derek´s reach. Not Lydia’s. Derek´s. He wasted no time in taking it and as soon as their skin met a rush of relief and reassurance washed through him.

He saw Lydia treating Stiles like a possible study mate and even if it was purely logical and her scent gave no indication of sexual attraction it sent Derek over the edge.

He´ll have to share Stiles with her?

In the way back everything went better. He was happy again, it was only them and the perfect moment to tell the truth.

Of course that couldn´t last.

When Laura showed up so upset he acted instinctively and cover Stiles from the angry werewolf, suddenly felt threatened by his own sister, but not because of what could happened to him but because of Stiles…He didn´t want anyone with claws out or sharp fangs near the kid.

Ok, he should have said something to his family but he was a sixteen year old werewolf. What could possibly happen if he took one free afternoon?

Discovering Cora knew about this and the fact that Stiles had made something so reckless like skipping last period in order to go watch him practice lacrosse made that warmth on his chest spread like fire.

Stiles made something really stupid for him and Derek. He moved without thinking. When his brain caught up with his body he was already hugging Stiles. Derek stopped breathing not knowing what to do or say when he felt the boy´s arms returning the embrace, tugging at his shirt.

He couldn´t miss the chance to breathe in his scent like he wanted for a long time. Then, using the last of self control he got in the car with his sister.

“I´m sorry I ruin your date, okay? I had no idea Cora knew and… I´m sorry, Derek, for real. I get it´s tiresome but we need to be careful just for a little while longer” 

Derek´s heart sky rocket. Date? This wasn´t a date, was it?

“I should text you. It won´t happened again” Derek apologized distractedly.

At home no one said a word and walked up straight to his room.

“Can I come in?” Cora asked.

“Yes”

“I´m sorry Der. I should say something to stop Laura but I thought it was so cool of Stiles…” She looked dazed. “You should have seen him, sneaking out of school. The way he blew me off and said he was going to kidnap you”

Something in her expression made Derek´s wolf tried to come out but he controlled it.

“He is very daring and brave”

“I wonder how he would react to me wolfing out” she looked at Derek.

“He´ll probably give you his hand and demand you to take him home” Derek smiled.

“I can see that. Not losing ground or with fear”

They stayed there looking up the ceiling and hearing the outside life getting quieter now that the night ruled.

**

Stiles spent the weekend without internet. But it was cool he had Scott over and they played Jedi´s dueling with their bats among other things.

Stiles and Scott were Derek´s biggest fans. Well it was more like Stiles was a total fangirl for Derek playing and Scott tag along.

Even John went to see the games with his son when he was off shift during the year. Sometimes Melissa joined them too and they seated with the Hales in the bleachers. All together, cheering for Derek.

“Have you learnt your lesson?” John asked that Friday before the last game.

“Don´t sneak out of school and be caught?”

John sighed heavily. “What about, not sneaking out to kidnap certain boy to have a date with”

Stiles cheeks heated.

“It wasn´t a date dad!”

“But you not deny the kidnapping part?”

Stiles knew when give in.

\--

Beacon Hills won the game, of course.

Derek was off the uniform and nodding towards people that congratulate him.

“Come on Hale, let´s go celebrate” his teammates invited.

“I have plans. Have fun” he answered every time.

Their parents started to get along pretty great and after the game they planned a dinner without the kids.

Stiles and Scott were at the Hales house, helping Laura and Derek at the kitchen while Cora babysitter Alex.

“So Scott I heard you have a part time job for summer?” Laura asked.

“Yes at the Vet Clinic. I´m very happy about it”

Once in a while Derek stoked Stiles accidently in the shoulder or back, they were little things but Stiles felt secretly pleased.

When they set at the table Derek was always at his side and with their knees touching.

Stiles saw the difference more pronounce now that he had Scott there. He didn´t need to touch Scott. They had bro hugs but nothing like when Derek hugged him. They didn´t held hands since they were ten and old enough to cross the street alone. No, this thing with Derek was something else.

\--

On the anniversary of the fire Stiles left the house and drove his bike straight to the preserve. He didn´t want to intrude but also couldn´t stay away.

Every “first” without his mom was hard. First breakfast, first lunch, first weekend, first summer, first Christmas, first anniversary.

Derek was leaning against the camaro, waiting for him.

“How did you know I was coming?” Stiles asked curious.

“I had a feeling” Derek shrugged and opened the door for him. “I´m officially free for the day”

Stiles jumped in and let Derek drive without questioning.

They ended up in a town two hours away. Derek took him to this particular restaurant.

“This was Uncle Joe´s favorite place for celebrations. After my games, his favorite team winning, he brought all of us here the day he found out Aunt Izzy was pregnant”

Derek´s voice got lost. His gaze travelled around the place with nostalgia before returning to look at Stiles.

“Thank you for being here with me today” he whispered.

Stiles was across him so he reach for his hand over the table. They stayed silent for a while until Derek started to share some stories about his Uncle Joe, his sister Sam, his grandma and little Thomas with a fond expression.

They drove back before sunset and Stiles babble nonstop all the way while Derek listened with a little smile.

At some point Derek reached for Stiles hand again and for Stiles the air inside the car was electrifying.

Once they got to the preserve Stiles stood up in front of his bike.

“You need to be with your family” he didn´t ask.

Derek nodded. He was about to pick up his bike when the older boy crushed him in a hug.

Derek sniffed his hair again and Stiles knew he was scenting him.

“I´m here for you Derek.” _Always_

Derek let him go now, flashing blue eyes for a split second.

Stiles was out of breath for a minute and then took his bike and rode back home.

He remember H´s letter telling him about the eyes. Red: Alpha. Yellow: Beta or Omega. Blue: a werewolf that have killed.

So Derek´s eyes were blue after Paige´ death…

Stiles was fifteen years, two months and one week old and he knew if he had one wish to absolutely came true, he´ll ask for Derek to be happy.

\--

Summer arrived again in time for Stiles and Scott marathon of WoW; pizza and a lot of fluids.

“Are Cora and Derek coming over?” Scott wondered.

“No, they are helping Laura to move. She is going to Berkley”

“Must be hard for them to separate from their big sister”

“Yeah, but they are taking it pretty cool so far”

“So, Derek is gonna follow?”

Stiles didn´t need to think about that. This was Derek´s last year in high school and with his good grades and awesome skills at sports he could go anywhere he wants to. Far, far away from Stiles.

“We are joining lacrosse team this year” Stiles announced without taking his eyes of the screen.

“Dude, really? Wow, that´ll be cool”

Scott was the best bro in the world!

**

Laura was directing everyone without actually doing anything.

“That goes in the kitchen dad. And Derek you can put that in your room for now”

Derek dropped the box in the living room.

“What?” He asked startled.

“Yeah, don´t worry, I´ll find a place for everything before you move in next year” Laura said shrugging.

“Wait but… I don´t even know if I´ll come to Berkley. I was thinking more about community college at home”

“What?!” everyone shouted at the same time and as usual it became a chaos. All of them had an opinion about his future and all kind of arguments to leave Beacon Hills.

“Stop!” Derek couldn´t believe it. “This is my decision. Isn´t it?” He directed his question to his alpha.

“Yes it is. And we will respect it as long as it´s a well considerate one”

Derek rolled his eyes.

“We have a year, I will be thorough”

He couldn´t found a chances to call Stiles with his family around and that was frustrating.

“Could you stop looking to that phone? It won´t ring just for your will power” Cora complained.

But it did, it rang and Derek smirked to his little sister.

“Hey” Derek went out to the balcony but he knew his family could hear both of them just fine.

“Hey, uhm you are staying in Laura´s?”

“Yeah… we all are”

For some reason Stiles knew exactly how to behave, what to say or what do not say. Like if he knew Derek and his family were werewolves… but that couldn´t be… could it?

“When are you coming back?”

“I´m not sure… I wish I could say soon but I don´t know”

They stayed on the phone without really talking, just breathing in and out, listening to the other.

“Well… I hope is soon. Scott misses to lose against you in Most Wanted”

“It´s only been three days” Laura yelled from inside and Stiles heard her.

“It´s summer! Every day counts!” the kid snapped back making Derek laugh. “Wait, was dad Cora or Laura?”

“Laura”

“Oh, good, I won´t see her anytime soon”

“Don’t tell me you are afraid of her” Derek mocked.

“He is a smart kid!” Laura yelled again.

“Hey, do you have me on speaker?” Stiles asked.

“Uhm… not exactly” Derek turned to point to her sister. “She is just nosing around”

Laura stick her tongue out but his dad called her attention.

“Ok, we´ll talk soon?”

“Yeah… I´ll called you”

It took half of the summer to help Laura settle in and Derek was jumping out of his skin. Aunt Izzy called him on it but he didn´t knew why.

I wasn´t until he was back in Beacon Hills and he was running to the Sheriff´s house that he had an idea, one that was confirmed the moment Stiles opened the door to greet him with a big, sincere smile.

His heart skipped a bit and the warmth on his chest spread all over.

He was falling for a fifteen year old boy. He was so fucked.

**

“Come in” Stiles couldn´t stop smiling.

He missed Derek more than he ever thought possible. How was he suppose to endure when the older boy leave for college?

“How is Laura?”

Derek let himself fall on the couch next to the TV. He never seat in front of it, unless it was movie night. That old brown couch was something like _his_ spot on the Stilinski living room.

“You know her, this is another big adventure” He sighed “She´ll do fine. But I have to admit that I´ll miss her. Even the ride back was quieter”

“But it won´t be for long” he had to know “I mean… this is your last year in high school and then you´ll be joining her?”

Derek watched him intently for a minute before answering and Stiles held his breath.

“I don´t know. I always kind of guessed I´ll go to Beacon Hills Community college and stick around… the family” Derek drop his gaze.

Stiles felt relived for a now.

“You have a year to figure it out” he smirked and Derek rewarded him with a shy nod and a sweet smile.

They were closer than before, both leaning in to the other and locking their eyes.

Derek blinked quickly and removed in his seat, breaking whatever was there right before his dad walked in.

“Hello boys”

“Hello sir”

Dad´s lips always curled up a bit when he talked to Derek or when the boy called him _sir_.

“So, should I call in for pizza?”

“Dad!” Stiles warned and stood up. “You know the drill, pizza only on weekends, just decaf after noon and more green the better”

“But Derek is over” The sheriff face falter a bit.

“He doesn´t mind” Stiles assured.

Both looked back to Derek and he seemed to be just about to run away.

“I… uhm… I-”

“See? He doesn´t mind. Now seat down and watch some TV while I make dinner”

**

For Derek it was impossible to choose sides when the Stilinski were having different opinions.

On one side, he couldn´t say no to Stiles even if he tried. On the other side he respected the Sheriff as much as his alpha, the men had a gun and now, that he knew what he was feeling for Stiles, Derek felt self-conscious.

Thanks heavens Stiles chose for him. He followed the boy to the kitchen.

“Need a hand?”

“No with dinner… I was wondering if you could help me and Scott”

“On?” Derek lean against the door and got lost in the movements of Stiles´ body.

The kid was different in his house, more confident and less clumsy like nowhere else and Derek enjoyed being one of the few people that could see him like this.

“Lacrosse… We want to try for the team”

Stiles heart speed rocket again. It was happening more often now, for some reason.

“Yeah, sure…. I´ll like that”

Derek was excited. They´ll spend more time together once they were on the team.

**

John kept an eye on Derek during dinner and it was still there, that spark in the boy´s eyes every time he looked at his son. It was even brighter now.

He sighed. He was going to have a talk with his son soon enough.

Derek was great but it was two years older and truth be told John was worried about his son getting hurt. Stiles was too young and thanks heavens he got over that Lydia Martin thing…

Wait, now that he thought about it... it might be because of Derek.

“Oh, my” he murmured.

In moments like this he wished more than ever for Claudia to be alive. She knew how to talk to their son so much better. Maybe he could ask Melissa for some advise.

**

Derek was merciless. Scott and Stiles felt every part of their bodies ache.

“No… fair”

Stiles complained but couldn´t continue with what he wanted to say: _you are a freaking werewolf._

Derek just looked down where both friends were lay down panting.

“This is nothing compared to coach´s sessions of pain and hurt” Scott made a face before use his inhaler. “He calls them like that” Derek explained with a tiny smile.

“You… sadistic… bastard” Stiles calmed down his breathing “You are enjoying this, aren´t you?” he huffed.

“I´m only thinking on how great it´ll be to have you too in the team this year”

“We are not in yet” Scott stood up and helped Stiles stand too.

“You will”

Derek was so confident and happy that Stiles couldn´t avoid believing him.

**

First day back at school and Derek already wanted to creep out and run away. Girls in his class whispered all kind of things he definitely did not need to know and even some boys too.

At lunch he looked for Laura, but then remembered she wasn´t here anymore.

Cora had her friends invited him to join, but Derek wasn´t feeling like meeting new people.

He sat down in a random table and frown to his food.

“You know you look kind of scary when you do that, right?” Stiles voice made Derek´s heart skipped a bit. “I swear I don´t know how you make friends sometimes. Your eyebrows are intimidating”

“But we like you just the same” Scott completed.

Stiles took a seat next to him and Scot in front of them and both started to chatter animated about classmates, teachers, everything.

Derek huffed, shrugged, sighed and laughed like always. Every now and then Stiles touched his arm, bump their shoulders or pressed their knees together and Derek reacted leaning in for more.

Cora sat with them the next day and eventually her friends joined too. Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey and Vernon Boyd. Cora had a thing for lost kids and they were the perfect example.

The first week of school turned out to be amazing.

**

Stiles was so happy…

His father was trying his best to take care of his health; Scott was his best bro in the world signing in the try outs for lacrosse, even though he started to spend a lot of time with Isaac, which was okay with him because he was busy during lunch and afternoons with Derek.

High School was great! He loved to learn, his ADHD was under control and except for Professor Harris he liked his teachers.

Did I mention he spends every day with Derek? Well, he did.

After the first month Lydia invited him to study group and like Derek predicted him and Scott made it to the team.

Derek was a great captain and he coordinated them as a whole that worked fine together. Always staying after practice with coach to finish some new plays or for practicing a bit more.

Everything was awesome… until one afternoon in the locker room after training… with Derek **shirtless**.

So, ok, he admitted to himself that he was attracted to his friend; he did, but Stiles wasn´t ready to see that much of Derek yet. So much skin, so much hotness. He ran to the showers and had boring thoughts about boring things to calm his hard on.

Stiles was not expecting this. _Shit!_

**

Derek prevented a lot of things and possible scenarios spending so much time with trusting, carless Stiles. But he was the best at controlling his wolf, what could possibly happen?

He finished early and for once he wasn´t in a mood for staying in the field to practice. He had taking his shirt off when the scent of Stiles´ arousal hit him like a lightening.

Derek had to use all his will power not to run across the room and rub himself all over Stiles. He felt his eyes flash blue and a deep growl burst out of him

He changed fast and leave the suffocating room before making something incredibly stupid.

 Derek wanting Stiles like more than a friend was one thing, his wolf wanting Stiles more than pack was another thing entirely.

\--

Derek ran back home alone. Cora was in a friend´s house, dad was at work, Nath probably visiting Uncle Peter with Aunt Izzy. That left Alex and mom in the house.

“Mom, I need to ask you something”

“Surprised to have you home so early” she greeted but after taking in Derek´s distress she sat down on the couch. Her son was alternating his weight from one feet to the other, his hands clammy, an apprehend air. “What is it?”

“Mom… is it normal to, uhm…” he kept pacing. “Feel your wolf want to rub on someone?”

Her eyes were wide in shock for a bit but composed in a soft motherly expression.

“Well, not normally or out of nowhere. It happens sometimes when you have a deep connection and you´ve been having sex with that person, of course”

Now it was Derek´s turn to be shock.

“What? No! Of course not! I haven´t slept with anyone but Paige and… it´s not like that mom, I swear. It´s…” Derek collapsed next to her. “I don´t know how to explain it. The scent was so strong and suddenly I felt the urge to cross the room and rub myself all over… I almost lost control”

“Ok, that changes things” Her mom was silent for a while with a frown face. “I heard from your grandfather in rare occasions your wolf can scent your mate before you realized. It´s a combination of factors: her scent should be appealing but it´ll be her attraction to you, her answer to your interest what will awaken the wolf´s instincts. It´s something really special because, like you know, once your wolf mates, its for life”

Derek kept quiet. Thinking. Stiles´ reaction to him? That meant he liked Derek as well?

“Isn´t this like too serious and scary?” for _a fifteen year old straight boy?_ He wanted to add.

“It is. That´s why is better to approach slowly” She advised. “If this is real Derek, you have no idea how amazing you are going to feel when you actually get to be with this person. Also prepare to have your wolf trying to be out and scent marking like never before, so everyone will now that person belongs to you and you belong to her. And if she is worth of you…” Her mom sighed, looking throughout the glass windows. “The rush of power, running through your veins, the strong need to protect her, the bliss of love…”

She pat her son tenderly.

“Mom, there is something more… it´s not a she, it´s a he”

She smiled and looked to his son´s eyes.

“Stiles?”

“How do you know?”

“Oh, you sweet, sweet little pup of mine”

**

Stiles was worried. What if Derek new? Could he know?

He was in his bedroom floor re reading H´s letters and found disturbing information. Werewolf could smell things, for example _arousal_ , sexual attraction.

“Oh, no, please no” he whined.

If it was true, added to the fact that they were walking, freaking, lying detectors? Stiles was so screw.

How could he over looked this? He was so obsessed with H and wolves but somehow never occurred to him that he could _know_ Stiles felt things for him.

He wanted to crawl back to bed and don´t leave the house for the next… let say year.

His phone rang then.

“Hello?”

“Sorry I disappeared today, family stuff.” Stiles couldn´t article an answer. “Just wanted to make sure you were still alive after today´s training”

Derek had call to him… like usual. Stiles breathe again.

“Slowly dying” he said dramatically and won a soft chuckle from the other side of the phone. “It wasn´t that bad for a session of pain and hurt”

“That was regular training. S.P.H. is usually two weeks before a game. Prepare”

“I hate you”

“You wish”

He shouldn´t be smiling like a fool just for this. No he shouldn´t

They talk for a while and after hanging up Stiles was relived. He didn´t fucked everything up just yet.

“Son time for dinner. And stop the woofy smile, it´s creeping me out”

Stiles blushed deep red while his father laughed.

**

First game of the season, everyone was excited. John Stilinski had the night off and picked up Melissa McCall to join the Hales in the bleachers.

Derek was the star captain but made the whole team play. Stiles and Scott got in the field the last ten minutes and made a played that earned them another score.

Beacon Hills won. The coach was very pleased and the viewers ran to the field to celebrate with the team.

Stiles and Scott had a bro hug and started to look for his families.

Cora jumpped to him “Congratulations! You were awesome!” se plastered a kiss on his cheek.

Suddenly her face change and took a few steps back. She looked almost scared? Stiles wanted to know what set her up like that.

“Duuuuude!” Scott laughed raised his arms.

“Have you seen Derek?” was all Stiles wanted to know.

“Oh, yeah, he was here just a second ago. So you and Cora?” he wiggle his eyebrows suggestively.

“What? No! We are friends. I don´t like her like that”

“Thank Gosh” she sighed relived.

“Wait, you that that I…?” he pointed the girl and then to himself back and forth.

“Yeah” Scott admitted shyly.

His dad found them then and hugged him along the rest of the Hales and Melissa.

“We have to celebrate” Laura yelled. She was back for the weekend.

“Pizza?” Melissa tempted and John looked to his son with a silent plea.

“Al right, pizza”

“Had anyone seen Derek?” It was Talia who asked now.

**

Derek was taking a cold shower with his uniform still on. He had been seconds away from hurting Cora. The trigger was something Scott insinuated… Stiles liked Cora?

He ran to the lockers when his wolf growled threatening to his little sister.

But his wolf was out of control. He wanted to lick every inch of Stiles´ skin, marking the boy like _his_.

When he heard some of his team mates close, he hurried to change and catch up with his family on the parking lot.

“We are going for pizza” Nath announced.

“Come on Der, cheer up! You won the game” _but lost the boy_ he thought bitterly.

“Derek, we need to talk” Cora urged him.

“Not now. After dinner” Talia commanded and they obey.

Derek did his best to not look affected. Once in the restaurant Stiles sat next to him in the booth, pressing his kneed and thighs together like always. Derek relaxed to the touch and lean in for more and Stiles left him.

Why? Was he really interest in Cora and this was just friendship behavior?

“Oh! Dude!” Scott exclaimed.

“What?” Stiles asked but had no answered “That´s it. You my friend are overestimating our non-verbal bro communication”

Isaac walked in then and Scott attention was lost completely. The Lahey kid took a place in their table too, the whole restaurant had members of the team and family celebrating.

Derek decided to just enjoy watching Stiles talk energetic and think about conflicted feeling later.

At some point he passed his arm over Stiles chair and everyone seemed to take it like totally normal behavior, even the boy who smiled back with a spark in his eyes. Derek was so fascinated by him… so… so fucked. The Sheriff was there! Off the uniform but still could carry a freaking gun and shot him and Derek couldn´t care less.

**

Stiles got scared for a moment when he connected the dots in his head. Scott, God bless him, had said something really stupid to Derek and even if he had no hopes for nothing than friendship Cora´s reaction to Derek´s reaction was… let say encouraging.

But after he sat down in the restaurant Derek looked like nothing happened. So Stiles could have got a little bit down if it wasn´t for all the touching. Derek was so tactile, affectionate and considerate all the time, Stiles started to enjoy himself in the present and left the insecurities and what ifs for later.

It felt so natural to be there with all their families together and celebrating. Derek had been a part of his life for so long now and he really didn´t want to fuck thing up.

Stiles decided that night that he was ready to let Derek know he knew he was H. Te question was how to do it…

\--

Time kept moving forward and holidays came…

Derek was at home when Stiles took out the old artificial Christmas tree.

“Can you help me?” he asked.

Derek was stunned for the requests, knowing so much about the Stilinski traditions like he did it was understandable.

Stiles throw him a pile of tangle light cables.

“Disentangle that” he ordered with a smile. “And dad, could you make some hot chocolate while we prepare the tree?”

His dad had a hard time whenever they opened the dusty boxes. The angel on top was the trigger for some whiskey glass.

But this opportunity they had a guest, so the kitchen was a better place for him.

“I made this when I was like eight”

He showed Derek the weird adorn he was hanging on one of the branches. His eyes were a little bit wet so Stiles blinked fast to see right.

Derek listened quietly to Stiles´ anecdotes of happier days with his mom. They finished pretty fast. The tree was small but cute.

Derek took place in the couch next to Stiles to enjoy the hot chocolate John made. He did that now, sat next to Stiles always, making Stiles side his new “spot” in the house.

“Nice” John complemented regardless the lump in his throat.

He watched the boys from the safety of the kitchen.

 

\--

The Hales invited the Stilinski and McCall for Christmas and no one seemed to think it was odd.

It was a chaos like every time so many people get together. Scott was overwhelmed at first but adapted quickly to the messy conversations, barks of laughter and teasing.

The lunch was delicious and they were too full to move.

“Play hide and seek with me” Alex asked Stiles tugging at his shirt.

“That wouldn´t be fair” he argued.

The kid was a werewolf, he could smell him.

“Oh, come on Stiles! Don’t be a chicken” Scott challenged.

“Yeah Stiles! Play with the kid” Cora joined too.

Derek was helping his mom so Stiles was alone against them.

“Ok” he sighed. “Count to fifty” he gave up.

As soon as Alex turned around Stiles took the stairs and looked through the corridor, getting inside one of the rooms.

It was Derek´s…

Suddenly he felt out of place. He shouldn´t be here but then he had a stupid idea, a smart and stupid idea.

He used some of the clothes that were over the bed and chair to cover his scent and hid under the bed.

A few seconds later, or a million years like it felt for Stiles, Alex opened the door. He stayed there smelling the air and looking confused.

The kid was about to take a hesitating step in when a voice called him.

Stiles left his hideout and was about to pull the handle when the door opened again.

It was Derek. He was grinning until he breath in and his expression shift.

“I w-as... I was hiding” Stiles trip over his tongue.

“You smell amazing” Derek whisper cornering Stiles against the wall.

The boy inhale deeply again and Stiles couldn´t help to be turn on.

Derek got in with every sniff. Until he was so close he brushed his lips over Stiles´skin so soft making him moan quietly under the almost nonexistent touch.

Derek traveled with his mouth through Stile´cheeks, jaw and finally lightly biting and nibbling the neck.

Stiles moved his head to the side giving Derek total access to his throat a gesture of complete submission. Yes, Stiles actually knew what he was doing and a low groan escape Derek´s chest.

Stiles breathe stutter a little when Derek´s fingers slipped down under his shirt

**

Derek was out of control, from the moment he smelled himself over Stiles. Having the kid on his bedroom and surrounded by their mix scent was too much.

He acted on instinct. Fearing Stiles could get scared or reject him Derek moved slowly… giving the boy time to step away, say no, shake his head, any sign of decline.

But when Stiles tilt his head to give Derek full access his wolf was ready to howl with bliss.

He wanted to bite Stiles´ neck for him to have teeth marks to show so everyone else who saw the boy knew he belonged to someone, to Derek…

Derek felt the need to grant Stiles anything he wished for, make him burst in pleasure, to prove Stiles that he could make him happy…

Before he rationalized his actions he was having the boy gasping for air while he was sucking hickeys into his white skin.

The door slammed open and Cora got in.

“Oh, fuckin-”

Derek reacted then… this was Stiles, fifteen year old straight boy, Stiles. His dad was downstairs and it was the Sheriff. According to Scott he was more interest in Cora…

Derek stopped breathing and using his remaining force of will he left the room and the house all together.

Derek ran away without direction, or so he thought until he found himself in front of the hollow tree.

Inside there was a note.

_“I want to see you again and I´m not taking a no for answer. -S”_

Derek made a decision. It was time for him to reveal his identity and get over with this.

**

When Derek left, Stiles´ legs give in and he fell to the floor.

“I´m so sorry. I didn´t meant to intrude, I swear. But your dad was looking for you and Alex said he couldn´t find you and… ” Cora was hysterical. “You need to talk to him Stiles, Derek haven´t listened to me and I´m afraid he might hate me, now even more”

“Cora calm down” he pleaded and stood up. “He doesn´t hate you. Why would him?”

Cora bit his lip.

“Just tell him how you feel about him and I´m sure everything will fix” She was begging?

“Well, I was thinking about that. Do in it right…this” he moved his hands around. “I don´t know what this was”

“Your dad is looking for you. You have to go but please remember-”

“Yeah, yeah, I´ll do it” he shushed her.

\--

Stiles was checking his neck on the mirror for the eleventh time. Yeap, it was still there.

He fist bump the air in excitement. His first hickey!

He wasn´t able to sleep the night before. Too busy wrapping his head around the notion that Derek _liked_ him liked him. His behavior was basic 101 “I´m attracted to you” kind of thing.

Derek hadn´t texted or called him but H left an answer in the hollow tree. They were meeting there that night and everything was going to fix. It was a very easy plan.

So of course it didn´t worked out has planned.

\--

Stiles was early, waiting on the clearing in front of the hollow tree, feeling his skin tingling, almost humming.

He had a whole speech prepare for Derek explaining why it was only logical for them to date no matter the “dangers” that could exist.

It was 8p.m and Derek wasn´t there yet. 8:10, 8:20, 8:30 p.m. and so on.

His phone went off then.

“Stiles where are you?” his dad was almost yelling.

“Uhm…. I needed some fresh air, so…”

“Go back to the house now. Lock all the doors and wait for me”

“Dad? What´s going on?” nothing. “Dad, don´t make me force you. You know I´ll figure out sooner than later”

“Peter Hale was found dead in the hospital”

All the alarms in his brain set on.

“Derek” he mumbled.

“Stiles! Stiles go back to house. I´m on my way to the Hales. Stiles!”

He marked Derek´s number but there was no answer; Cora´s too with no result. His dad tried to communicate again with him but it was too late, Stiles was running to the Hale house. Hunters must be close. He was not using his brain but he needed to see Derek, to make sure he was ok.

Stiles tripped on the dark, scrapped his palms when he pushed the branches off the way.

He was so close….

Suddenly a strong set of arms stopped him.

Stiles was about to fight back when Laura hushed him.

“Stiles I need you to go back where you came from. Go to your house”

“”Where is Derek?!” he asked desperately .

“Sh! Keep it quiet!” She held him by the shoulders and looked right to his eyes. “You need to leave, right now”

“No… no, I can´t. I need to see Derek. Peter is dead and he must be…” He saw Laura´s reaction and wanted to bite his tongue. “I´m sorry Laura, I´m really am, but I need-“

“Stop it!” she shook him. “Listen, you are in danger. You need to go Stiles. Don´t make me force you”

Stiles swallow. He could help, he was sure. If only Laura could understand that.

Challenging a freaking werewolf was never a good idea for a poor, skinny, clumsy human. But Stiles was no regular one, he had ideas, some good, and now he was going to do everything in his power to help Derek and his family.

“Laura, there is nothing in this world that´s going to keep me from seeing Derek” he said clenching his teeth and preparing himself.

Yeah, Laura was pissed off, so badly. Good thing he had one of H´s gift on his pocket.

“Stiles, you are the one to blame for this” she snapped and the next second her face changed.

She had claws, fangs, bright yellow eyes and looked ready to jump to his throat.

Stiles took a deep breath and didn´t moved an inch.

After such a reaction Laura stepped back.

“You… you knew?” She growled.

“I have mountain ash in my pocket and I am going to use it if you don´t move Laura. I don´t care if the whole preserve is infested with fucking hunters. I am going to met with Derek”

She was human again, with her eyes narrowed and evaluating Stiles with caution.

“They have the house surrounded. I smelt twelve so far”

“My dad is going to the house right now” Stiles took his phone out.

“What the fuck do you think you are going to say to him?!” She snarled.

Stiles put a finger up in sign of “hold on a sec”… How was he still alive after _that_ will ever remain a mystery for Laura and him.

“Dad!” he heard his father shouting for a bit. “Yeah, yeah, listen. I ´m near the Hale house and this suspicious armed people is-” he listen a bit more “No, no one is answering the phone. Where are you? Ok, will be there in five” he hanged up.

Laura watched him with her fangs out.

“Ok, we can´t take them down alone. With the Sheriff covering your back you have more chances of saving the pack”

He started walking with Laura on his heels making disbelieving noises.

During the hike in the middle of the dark he made some question to Laura about the hunters she smelled or saw to plan what to tell his dad and the other officers.

When his father got a glimpse of him he hurried to make that disapproving face so Stiles could figure the amount of trouble he was in. But Laura helped him explain the situation to the Sheriff the best they could.

The Sheriff commanded the rest of the officers and moved in the preserve. Not before locking Stiles in one of the patrols.

Luckily Laura was trapped too so she used her werewolf mojo to free them and both followed them close.

The Hunters weren´t waiting for the sheriff´s department to intervene and surprise helped the most. They took seven before the hunters reacted to what was happening.

“There are two inside the house and three here” Laura informed.

She looked about to brake in when the front door opened and a woman came out with a wounded Talia.

“Listen to me bitch” She smiled, enjoying herself with the situation. “I know you are out there causing trouble but I have the rest of your pack dying slowly of poisoning and a gun pointed to your alpha” she took the safe off the gun “You don´t stand a chance”

Stiles held Laura down, by miracle.

The Sheriff stepped out the line of trees and into the light of the house.

Stiles could hardly make a word of their interaction because Laura was growling fiercely in his ears.

All he could do was pray to his mom to keep his dad, Derek and everyone safe.

_“Please mom, help us. I know you´re here”_

**

Derek had no more strength.

Gerard Argent tried to make his mom to bite him? What the heck was that about? He was a crazy Hunter dying of cancer, or something like that and suddenly he changed his mind about being a _monster_ like they called Derek´s pack.

Everything was so fucked up.

Alex was hardly breathing because of the wolfbane poisoning. The rest of the werewolves were convulsing in the floor.

His dad was tied up in a chair, bleeding but alive to see his family die.

Derek didn´t know what was worst. Knowing his alpha and father were going to outlive them just to find a more horrible dead or the fact that he was dying without saying good bye to Stiles who was probably waiting in the hollow tree thinking H failed him.

He couldn´t left Stiles like that but… he had no more strength.

Then he heard the Sheriff telling Kate Argent, that psychotic murder to drop the weapon and her answer.

Things out side where equally fucked.

Kate made his mom howl in pain and every inch of his body urged him to move, to go to his alpha.

“See now Sheriff? This is her true face” Kate was having so much fun. Gerard walked out to see the show. “We are making this community a service, getting rid of these monsters”

“I won´t repeat Miss. Drop your weapon” The Sheriff voice was harsh, demanding, but just like his son without a trace of fear.

“I don´t like to complicate thing but I don´t have time to waist” Gerard said.

Derek was desperate. One thing was him despairing for Stiles, leaving him; another entirely was Stiles´ father dying, the kid´s only family.

Suddenly a faint smoke filled the room and he breathed it in. The pain was sharp but lasted little. The next he knew the poison left his system.

He heard his big sister nearby. She cured them.

Laura roared and charged against Gerard. He heard gun shots and using what was left of his energy he stood up to see…

Kate had a freaking knife and was about to bury it on the Sheriff´ chest. He reacted as fast as he could letting his wolf take control.

His claws cut the flesh like butter and Kate was screaming on the ground.

His pack stepped out too, helping their alpha and submitting the rest of the hunters.

“Son…” Talia said through clenched teeth.

She could sense Derek´s emotional breakdown. The blood on his hands remained him of Paige´s. He promised not to hurt anyone again and now… he was a monster like they said. He wasn´t worthy of Stiles affection, even the Sheriff was freaking out a bit next to him.

“Derek!” Stiles´ voice came to his ears anchoring him back.

Stiles ran fast until he collide against the werewolf with all his body.

“Derek…” He whisper before gripping the back of his neck and kissed him fiercely.

It was desperate and passionate. Derek felt himself change to human form and he returned the hug and the kiss. Stiles took advantage as soon has Derek´s lips parted, slipping his tongue inside of Derek´s mouth, licking like he wanted so bad to mark him, made everyone now Derek was his and he was Derek´s.

Everyone around them were breathless or asking in a low murmur what the hell was going on.

Soon they were both panting after the heated kiss. Stiles pulled Derek closer, hands on his back and around his waist all possessive.

Derek´s wolf wanted to howl, bursting of happiness by that show of love and want.

“Derek…” he whispered. “Thank you for saving my dad. Thank you so much for being alive” the voice broke a little.

“Can someone please explain me this freaking nightmare?” The Sheriff demanded.

“Later dad. Now you have to take the bad guys to jail”

**

While Talia Hale, the Alpha, was being taking care of, she made everyone memorized the “story” of what happened.

After that no one said a word…

Stiles and Derek held hands through all the interrogation process when the rest of the Deputies got to the scene.

The Sheriff called it done near three in the morning and took his no-too-willing-to-leave-Derek-Hale son back home.

“In the morning you and me are gonna have a _talk_ with the Hales”

Stiles was sighing in his room unable to close his eyes, thinking about Derek an how close he was that night of losing everything he had left: his dad, if it wasn´t for the werewolf.

 _“Thank you mom”_ he murmured felling she could heard him.

A soft knock on the window caught his attention. He found a pair of electric blue eyes staring from outside, like waiting for permission.

Stiles nodded and the window opened.

“Hi” Derek´s voice and expression were apprehensive

As if Stiles hadn´t kissed him in front of all their family a few hours ago. Maybe Derek didn´t understood _indirect_ hints. He smiled a bit.

“Hi” he bite his lower lip, thinking before moving against the wall, leaving space on the mattress next to him.

Derek watched, not getting it at first but then took the leather jacket off along with his sneakers.

 Derek got in the bed and locked his arms tightly around Stiles, like a silence promise of never letting go… They cuddle…

Stiles fell asleep feeling safe and happy.

**

John woke up feeling more tired than before going to sleep. His head was a chaos and last night seemed a nightmare. Werewolves couldn´t be real… just that they were. They are…

He got dress; no uniform today, woke Stiles up and immediately drove to the Hale house.

Without taking his eyes out of the road he finally talked to his son.

“I don´t know what´s going on but whatever this is happening in your life I want to know. I´m your father Stiles, I love you kid. You are the most important thing in my life so… if you are dating someone, I´ll like you to tell me”

“Dad, I… it´s complicated”

“That I know”

“But I think I love him… I…” Stiles looked out the windshield not knowing how to describe it.

“I know son, I have eyes” he smiled involuntarily. He was so much like his mom. Claudia had that look too. “Just keep me post it, ok?”

“Ok”

John sighed. Whatever was coming he was going to take it. Too bad this wasn´t something he could ask Melissa´s opinion on…

He frowned. Since when he needed to share all his problems with Melissa McCall?

Shaking his head he told himself this wasn`t the time for that.

**

All the Hales were in the living room seated very still, and trying not to make sudden movements. As if anything could cause his dad to pull of the gun and start shooting. As if those bullets could do anything to them.

No wounds, scars, or signs of last night close to death experience. He could hear his father´s brain processing and reading more of this than the pack would ever guess.

Derek was leaning against the closer wall with folded arms and a serious expression when they got in, but as soon as he laid eyes on Stiles he moved near the boy. Stiles extended his hand and Derek smiled like a happy puppy.

John greeted tense and took the seat Talia offered. Stiles heard the explanation of what and who they were, Laura wolf out to prove the Sheriff again that last night wasn´t a dream.

Stiles was concern but he knew him too well, his father wasn´t in shock, but silently processing, he was recovering old files in his memory about past cases and connecting them to possible supernatural creatures.

When Talia talked about hunters Izzy snapped.

“They locked us all down in the basement to burn us with the house, killing my human husband and baby. They are murderers and they have to pay for it!”

“We link them with Peter´s death and last night attack but we have no evidence-”

“I saw her” Nath said. “She knocked on the door. I opened thinking she was lost. She said her car broke down nearby…”

“A light flashed and let us blind” Izzy helped.

“Uncle Peter and I fought back until we recovered the sight, but she had some kind of electric Taser and knocked me out. Next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital”

“With your testimony Kate Argent will be in jail for the rest of her life”

Daniel put his arm around Nath`s shoulders.

After some minutes pass Laura gazed to Stiles.

“Now I have a question. You knew about us, how?”

The pack and his dad were looking at him. He felt Derek´s hand tighten.

“Well, I can´t lie since you are all breathing, walking lying detectors” Derek took a deep breath and Stiles continue. “When I was nine I got lost in the woods on a full moon. A werewolf walk me home and I´ve known since then”

After a second everyone started to talk at the same time, even his dad joined.

“Quiet!” Talia growled and flashed red eyes. “One at a time”

“When did you know about us?” Cora asked.

“After the fire, that morning on the Hospital. I´m sorry I didn´t told you Derek it´s just… I never found a good time”

“I know, I understand, the same happened to me”

“So, every time I said a joke or suggested things that only us could understand…?”

“Yeap I knew” Stiles smiled.

He had to bite his tongue a couple of times back then and it was going to feel so good not to have to do it anymore!

\--

They kept questioning the boys until Daniel asked Stiles and his dad to stay for lunch.

Things got pretty nice after the first shock. They knew each other to much and Stiles smelled like pack already, according to Cora´s and Alex´s comments.

Derek talk to the Sheriff about how in love he was of his son and even though the Sheriff tried to hide it everyone notice how pleased he was when Derek asked for permission to date Stiles.

They two boys were cuddling on the porch.

“I love you Stiles… you´ve been my best friend for so long and…”

“I know… I feel the same. I love you Derek. I don´t know when it started but-”

Derek kissed him then

They had a long way to go yet, this was just starting…

**Author's Note:**

> I can look back now and cry at how much work this needs. Why did I post it before I started to properly study english???  
> Anyways, I fixed some mistakes. Hopefully someday I'll be able to fix all of them.
> 
> Spread the Sterek Love!!


End file.
